


Reality or Nightmare?

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Horror, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Jamie and Tyler find themselves trapped in the practice facility and are confronted with something beyond comprehensible and may not make it out alive.  But the question is....is it real or just a nightmare?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this before and previously but wasn't happy with it so I added on to it and am curious to see how it does. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine and I always tend to miss some :)

Jamie and Tyler had spent longer than they though they would after a evening practice, just the two of them working on things between them. They were just getting off the ice and heading off to the showers, not once thinking how silent it was in the facility or how dim it was getting.

Little did the unsuspecting Jamie and Tyler know that they were in for a world of terror and confusion.

After the two had cleaned off and dressed, Jamie and Tyler grabbed their coats and wallets and Jamie grabbed his keys to his vehicle to drive them home. Chattering and giggling like they were school-age boys again, they made their way to the exit that they normally took and Jamie went to push the door open.

But nothing happened.

Jamie frowned and tried again, thinking that it was just stiff and just needed an extra and stronger push. So he tried again, with a bit more ooomph but it wouldn't budge. He tried a third a fourth time, even with Tyler joining in and it just wouldn't give.

"That's weird. It should be open. I hope people knew we were still in here. Let's try another door. Maybe somebody just locked this by accident," Jamie suggested, being the good captain that he is and finding a rational explanation instead of panicking in front of Tyler.

Jamie and Tyler tried another exit and all the other exits that they knew of but it was all useless with the same result: all of the doors were firmly locked, causing Jamie and Tyler to groan in unison as they leaned against the wall, and slowly sliding down to sit on the ground.

"This cannot be happening! We're trapped inside and nobody knows we're here. No food...no drinks..." Tyler put his head in his hands, the panic beginning to set in. He was heaving and breathing erratically, and Jamie had to find a way to calm Tyler down before a full-on attack started.

Jamie wrapped an arm around Tyler's shoulder, pulling him towards his body so that Tyler was leaned against him. Pressing a kiss to Tyler's forehead, Jamie started his comforting talk. Inwardly, Jamie was fighting to calm HIMSELF as well. Things were not looking good at all.

"Sssh Tyler...shh. You don't want to have an attack do you? It's okay, we'll find a way to get through this. I'm here with you so at least we're together. We have that going for us right? It's going to be an interesting experience, being locked in all night but let me text Jordie and tell him what's up so he can get in touch with someone who can come and let us out," soothed Jamie, pulling out his phone and preparing to send a text.

But to his horror, there was no service on Jamie's phone whatsoever. Meaning that that plan was no good. Tyler also checked his phone and it was the same.

Both Jamie and Tyler moaned in misery as they realized that they were doomed for the night.

"So much for that plan," Jamie grumbled, jumping slightly when he felt Tyler whimper a bit and clutch at his hand, reaching for comfort. Jamie smiled and squeezed back in reassurance.

The two remained there, pondering about nothing in particular when the lights started to go dim. Not go out but just dim. Before Jamie or Tyler could do or say anything, a noise that sounded like something howling and calling their names followed by a crashing sound occured, causing the terrified Jamie and Tyler to jump to their feet, turning around in circles, trying to figure out what that was or who that was.

"Who's there? Show yourself! Jordie, if this is you I'm going to kill you!" Jamie threatened, looking up, down and all around for anything. But there was nothing but silence until...

"Not Jordie.....but weee seee two humans that look ripe for a meal...." the faint voice hissed, and Jamie and Tyler almost shit their pants in terror, sweat beginning to form on Jamie's and Tyler's clammy skin, especially on their foreheads.

Jamie grasped Tyler's hand and pulled him along as they ran, in no particular direction as there was only so many places to go in the facility. Tyler started to drag back a bit and Jamie tugged on his hand to keep up with him, ignoring Tyler's winded gasps to just leave him behind and focus on himself.

Of course, Jamie refused to let that happen.

"NO!! Hell no Tyler, I would never leave you behind at any time, especially right now. We're in this together, to the end," Jamie panted, just as stubborn as ever.

Jamie and Tyler ran as if their lives depended on it (which they did) and everywhere they ran they were only to discover either a dead end or they ran around in circles like helpless mice in a cage. In a twisted way, Jamie and Tyler were mice, trapped in this place with something after them. 

"Seriously, Jamie....just go! Leave me....I..." Tyler was puffing and panting, winded from all of the running to a pointless escape. He was more than willing to sacrifice himself for Jamie, who was too stubborn to let him go and would do the exact same thing for Tyler.

Jamie shook his head and slowed down, after thinking it was safe to do so. They hadn't heard the voice in the past 10 minutes so they stopped. Coming to a halt, Jamie breathed hard, panting like Marshall and Cash do, and placed his hands on Tyler's shoulders, forcing him to look at him.

"Tyler no. We've discussed this. We're here together no matter what and what happens to one what happens to the other. I will glue you to my back permanently if I have to. We can't give up okay? No matter how hopeless it seems. We will find a way out of here, we have to. I promise to protect you, Tyler. Nothing's going to happen to you or to me," Jamie said firmly and more determined than ever.

Tyler shyly nodded and leaned in for one of Jamie's hugs, who was all too willing to pull a trembling Tyler into a warm and protective embrace.

Before Jamie or Tyler could say another word, the voice spoke again, making the two of them jump and squeal in terror since it came from behind them, whispering down their necks, causing the two of them to shudder.

"Can't essssccccaaappppeeeee booooyyyyysssss. Don't evvveeeennnnnn tttrrrryyyyy!" it taunted, the voice sounding like a hissing snake, the way it was slithering and sounding ominous.

Jamie had had enough. He stood in front of the shaking Tyler, who was clutching at Jamie's hand and looking all around frantically, looking for any answers or clues as to who or what was taunting them but failing to find anything.

"Alright you stupid piece of shit! Show yourself and quit being a coward! This isn't funny and you're sad and pathetic if you're getting off on this. I won't stand for this!" yelled a brave Jamie. He was desperately tying not to show his fear but inside his stomach was churning so violently it felt like it was going to upchuk.

But Jamie had to be the strong one. Not for himself but for Tyler who was counting on him right now. At a time that was sure looking pretty hopeless and grim.

The voice chuckled evilly and then a cold gust of wind suddenly erupted from out of the blue, bringing a violent chill to the air in the room and causing Jamie and Tyler to shiver violently and gulp back their terror.

"Oh Jamie. Brave Jamie. Always trying to be the strong leader but deep inside he is just a little scared whimpering puppy. Get down on your knees and beg for your life and precious Tyler's! the voice snapped viciously.

"No, I won't! snapped Jamie, refusing to lose this fight and surrender. Giving up wasn't in his nature. He was a fighter, even off the ice and confronted with this sick vile villain who was thriving off of toiling with him and Tyler.

The voice did not take well to being spoken back to like that and to Jamie's and Tyler's horror, an invisible force shoved the startled Jamie and Tyler to their knees harshly with whimpers and groans. The two landed knee first on the ground and struggled to get back up but were held or pinned down by something pressing on their shoulders.

"Let. Us. Go. Now!" screamed Jamie, his panic threatening to spill over, judging by the way his voice was shaking. Jamie was beginning to come unhinged, falling apart as a nightmare was unfolding.

Trapped and locked inside a building with no hope of escape and being taunted by an invisble evil that was determined to doom the terrified Jamie and Tyler.

Jamie felt a tear begin to escape his eye and before it could fall far, a ghostly hand brushed against Jamie's skin and brushed it away, chilling him to the bone. Jamie shook with uncontrollable terror as one hand stroked gently all over his face while another smoothed over his hair. Jamie closed his eyes, gulping and trying not to weep.

"Now why would I want to do that Chubbs? It's all about the fun in chasing around two scared mice who know they're doomed and aren't getting out of here. Alive anyway. Body bags perhaps. Doesn't that sound like fun? Does it me....maybe not to you two..."

At this, Tyler fell apart and started sobbing, falling to pieces as the realization fully hit that he and Jamie were really and truly fucked. He clung on to Jamie, who clung right back as the realization kicked in for him too.

Jamie turned to face Tyler, the both of them with tear-stained faces, wincing as the voice cackled with evil laughter, joined in by many others so it sounded like an evil chorus.

"J-jamie....I love you. I don't know if you knew but I really and truly love you and since this is the end I thought I would tell you. I always did but kept it hidden because I didn't want it getting out and causing a controversy. So...yeah I'm gay and I love you and I will see you in heaven. You're the best thing to ever happen to me, and I'm glad we're going out side by side," sniffled Tyler, watching as Jamie gaped at him in surprise and amazement. 

"Y-you're gay as well? S-so am I. No body knew, not even Jordie and he won't know. A-and I also love you. Ever since the first time I saw you at the all-star game in 2012. I knew you were someone special, despite all the negative crap they were writing about you. I didn't care at all because I loved you from the start....I'm sorry for not tellng you sooner instead of right here and like this where we're about to die. I love you Tyler and I will see you up there..." cried Jamie, the panic just full-on escaping now.

Amid the evil laughter, and before they blacked out into death, Jamie and Tyler once again whispered 'I love yous' and then that was it. Nothing more. No pain even. Just silence...fading away into nothingness.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next day, the rest of the team was reporting to practice with Jordie coming in looking puzzled and worried as can be. He had no idea where Jamie or Tyler were; they weren't at their respective homes or not answering their phones with no calls or texts from them either.

Jordie thought it was strange and it creeped him out a bit because this wasn't like them; he hoped it was just a one time thing and that they were caught up somewhere. He hoped that was it as he got ready and was the first one to hit the ice.

However, his hopes for Jamie and Tyler to be safe and sound soon went out the window as he started screaming in terror at what he saw as soon as he stepped onto the ice.

Because, there, right underneath Jordie, below the ice, were the bodies of Jamie and Tyler, laying on their backs, their eyes wide open in horror and mouths widened as if they were screaming. They were obviously dead but it still didn't stop Jordie from falling to his knees and frantically trying to dig at the ice, to pull it away.

"Oh my god!! Jamie! Tyler!! Jesus fucking Christ, what fuck did this?" he kept screaming over and over, catching the attention of the rest of the team, who had come out to see what Jordie was screaming at. When they saw the bodies of their captain and Tyler lodged underneath the ice, there were panicked yells, screams, even some violent puking and cursing. 

'This just couldn't be happening' and 'what the fuck' and who the fuck did this?' were some of the more common phases being said among the team, as they all stood solemnly around the distraught Jordie, who kept pulling at the ice but not getting anywhere. 

Jordie slumped forward on the ice, tears just streaming down his face like a river as he stared down at his brother and Tyler, lying entombed in the ice, almost staring creepily up at him. Jordie almost though he heard a faint whisper in the air, that sounded like Jamie, saying..."Jordie...Jordie...." But there was nobody to be seen as he glanced around.  
But....the team and Jordie all jumped and yelled in horror when that exact same voice that had tormented and ultimately killed Jamie and Tyler decided to make its presence heard.

"Yessss, tthhhaaattttt'sss right....thos two poor boys, frozen for eternity now. I tormented them so much last night when they were trapped in here and there was no service to call for help. Pity. Now they're dead....do you want to be too?" it hissed evilly, causing the team to all become jumpity and look around to see if there was a sick prank being pulled.  
This was no prank and nobody was around but them. 

Jordie was pounding on the ice now, cursing up a storm, unable to accept that his baby brother and Tyler were gone forever and that this happened. What a cruel cruel thing to happen.

"When I get my hands on whoever has done this there won't be any body parts of you to find!! You hear me you sick fuck? YOU HEAR ME?!! Jordie was screaming over and over, completely melting down, spiraling into the depths of utter despair and misery and horror.

Jordie was going to keep going on and on but he felt a breezy chill to the air, almost right on top of him, and it wasn't a very normal chill either. It had like an evilness to it, causing Jordie to gulp and shudder, glancing around but again seeing nothing.

Jordie screamed and pretty much pissed himself when a slithery voice whispered in his right ear, something very bone-chilling and horrific, something that made Jordie start to weep.

"Jamie and Tyler misssssssss you youuuuuuu sooo much you know. They tell me so. And they're screeeaaaammmming so right now. In hellllll. Would you like to join them Jordie?"  
It was the voice, wrapping itself around the terrified Jordie and Jordie was looking around frantically, trying to find who or what that voice was. He gasped when he saw the ghostly spirits of Jamie and Tyler, not from him on the ice, gazing at Jordie sadly. He had to blink many times to see if he was going crazy but they were still there, looking morose and helpless.

"I want...to be with them. I n-need them.....I don't care about anything anymore. Ijust want to be with my brother and Tyler," was all that Jordie said, somewhat in a hypnotic tone.   
He was aware of his teammates screaming at him not to do this but Jordie felt them fading away and darkness beginning to take over him. He was aware of falling but never hitting anything and then there was nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Later on that day, what was left of the team had all been hauled off to a psychiatric facility because nobody would believe their claims that the arena was haunted and that there was evil in there and that they had killed and claimed hold of Jamie, Tyler, and Jordie. 

As of right now, the league had to make a decision on what to do abut the team, whether to fold or really, what could they do? With three key members dead and the rest locked up, what was to be done?

It was all over the news worldwide, everyone staring in utter horror and disbelief at what was being reported. Unable and perhaps refusing to accept that this was real and that this had happened.

For now, the practice facility was permanently closed, for how long nobody knew. It was the scene of something so unbelievably horrible so it was in the best for it to close.   
However, while the team may have come to an end, you couldn't say that about what and who continued to live on in the arena. Since some unknown and unspeakable evil lived in there, poor Jamie, Tyler, and Jordie were doomed to an eternity of restless misery, wandering aimlessly through the walls, never to see the outside world again.

Before the evil entity could begin tormenting them even in death, Jamie, Tyler, and Jordie were staring aimlessly out of the exit doors, watching the world go on without them now and feeling the agony of it.

Cars driving by, people walking by...but nobody even glancing at the arena. Oh no, they wouldn't. And they wouldn't see the sad looks of three ghosts who didn't have to die but did all because of some hidden evil.

Jamie was in the middle, with Tyler on his left and Jordie on his right and Tyler held on to Jamie's hand and Jamie held onto Jordie's, struggling to come to terms of their new existence. They didn't know how they would adapt to this but they would have to. Being doomed to hell with this evil, they would have to deal with it. Jamie, Tyler, and Jordie were on their own.

Nobody to save them. Nobody that even knew that they were there.

Jamie turned to look at Jordie who continued to stare ahead in a trance before turning to look at his baby brother, smiling ever so softly.

"I always wanted to go out with you when it happened. Not like this but I don't think I honestly could have gone on without you, Jamie, my little brother. I'm glad we're together now still. I can't picture it any other way," sighed Jordie.

Jamie nodded; he felt the exact same way. From birth to death, he and Jordie were meant to be the strongest of brothers, through thick and thin and now death, they were also meant to be together forever. 

Along with Tyler, who had turned to look at them with a sad smile in his face.

"And you too, Segs. You too. Can't forget you. This doesn't have to suck you know? We're together and I think if you just stay like that we can keep this son of a bitch where it is. Fight back and not give in because that's what it wants, to be afraid and quiver and give up. Well, we're dead anyway so we're not afraid. Let's show them what these three ghosts are made of. It's okay Segs, I will still protect you," teased Jamie, earning a cocky smirk from Tyler.

And with that, the three ghosts turned back around to face the darkness and walked headfirst into it, into the unknown. But really....  
They had nothing to lose anymore. Nothing at all.

* * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Oh god!" Tyler panted, sitting straight up in his bed, recovering from the horrendous nightmare that he just had. It certainly was a doozy, considering that he, Jamie, and Jordie fucking died in it!

He rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the bedroom lit by the morning daylight. Tyler tried desperately to calm himself down before Jamie and Jordie were due to come over for breakfast. 

Which was about....Tyler turned to check the time and paled when he saw the time.

Any moment now.

Before Tyler could fumble around, he heard the door unlock downstairs and Jamie call out his name, with Jordie hollering that if he didn't get his ass down right that moment, he would eat Tyler's food.

When Tyler didn't answer right away, as he was still trying to calm his racing heart and not say anything in case his shaky voice gave it away, he heard footsteps slowly make their way up the stairs and down the hall towards his bedroom.

"Tyler? You okay buddy? Tyler?" Jamie asked, stopping in the doorway to Tyler's bedroom and pausing to look at his best friend, who looked rather panicked and shaken. "Jesus fucking Christ, you look like you'd seen a ghost Tyler!"

Jamie walked quickly over to the bed and sat down beside Tyler and took him in his arms, Tyler letting go of his anguish and beginning to cry. He felt like a baby crying and trying to hide it but Jamie just 'sshed' him and told him to let it all out if it made him feel better.He waited patiently and quietly as Tyler got it all out and looked up at Jamie who gazed down at him, worry etched on his face.

"What happened buddy? Something's happened to get you rattled like this. You can tell me, don't be afraid to," Jamie encouraged, rubbing Tyler's back.

Tyler sighed, taking in a shaky and raspy breath before venturing on with his nightmare.

"It was a bad dream Jamie. A very bad dream but it felt so real. I thought it was real...." Tyler began rubbing his arms as if he was freezing cold, something that Jamie noticed and frowned at.

"It's not real, Tyler. You're here, with me, alive and well. You're safe..." Jamie trailed off before Tyler full-on started to freak out, his eyes wide open in terror.

"But I wasn't okay, and neither were you and Jordie! You and I were trapped in the practice facility with no way out and some sort of evil entity was in there with us and killed us by freezing us beneath the ice and then Jordie and the rest of the team found us and Jordie was killed too and the team was put in a psychiatric facility and we were stuck wandering around forever and oh god....!" wailed Tyler, burrying his face in Jamie's chest, feeling like he was reliving it again.

Jamie's heart broke as his precious friend was falling apart in his arms and he tried desperately to calm him down. All he could do was murmur soothing words and said 'that it wasn't real, it was just a bad dream you're here with me now and nothing will happen. I won't let it.'

There was some movement at the bedroom door as Jamie glanced up to see Jordie standing there with a worried look on his face and Marshall and Cash right beside him. Jordie moved further into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at the crying Tyler and reasuring Jamie in worry.

"I heard my name. Hope it was nice things you were saying about me," Jordie teased, trying to loosen the tension up with a joke but was taken aback when Tyler glanced up at him and, pulling away from Jamie, launched himself at Jordie and hugging him tightly as if he was his lifeline.

"Ooof! Whoah Seggy, what's wrong? Hey, it's okay, really. Whatever it is you're okay," Jordie reassured Tyler, hugging him protectively and pressing a kiss to his forehead, waiting patiently for Tyler or Jamie to explain what was going on.

"Tyler had a nightmare in which we were trapped inside the practice facility and were tormented by a evil entity and then were killed and so were you. He's really shaken up by it," Jamie explained, gazing sadly at Tyler, who was struggling to calm himself down.

Jordie slightly shuddered; that would freak anyone out even him. He whispered in Tyler's ear,

"Seggy, we've got you, It's alright now. It wasn't real, even though it seemed real. Bad dreams do that and Chubbs here had a lot of them when we were younger. Scary enough to wet the bed. Still do that Chubbs? Bet you do," grinned Jordie, trying to add some of his trademark humor to take some of the pain away from Tyler. 

Sure enough, Jordie saw Tyler smirk at that while Jamie blushed tomato-red, embarrassed. He slapped Jordie across the back of the head, scowling.

"JORDIE! Nobody is supposed to know about that! And uh no, it doesn't happen anymore....much," Jamie admitted, ignoring Jordie's delighted grin and 'aha! knew it!'

"Thought so. See, Tyler. There is nothing to be afraid of. Unless you wet your bed too and have to deal with me making fun of you. That is something to fear to be honest. You all good now?" Jordie asked, playfully ruffling Tyler's hair, knowing that Tyler hated that.

Tyler scowled and pushed Jordie's hand away from his hair, even though his hair was dishelveled from sleep. He nodded and then smiled, nodding.

"I do. Thanks you guys. You guys are the best," Tyler hugged Jordie, then Jamie, before someone's stomach decided to rumble quite loudly.

Judging by how Jamie glared at a sheepish Jordie, it obvious whose stomach growled like that.

"No problem Seggy. No problem. How about some breakfast to cheer you up? Got you your favourite," smiled Jamie, as Tyler smiled so widely that Jamie thought his eyes might burst out of their sockets.

"Sweet! Come on guys. I'm starving like hell!" Tyler rushed to get off the bed and after saying good morning to his precious dogs, eagerly began to rush downstairs with Jordie racing after him.

"Guys, careful! Honestly, it's not like it's Christmas morning; it's just food and hey, don't take all the hash browns before I get there! I know you eat them all Jordie! Jordie?!!" Jamie yelled, taking off after his laughing brother

Some people just never grow up. Especially these three.


End file.
